ONE PUNCH MAGE
by BlueBearHero21
Summary: the world of Earthland, it is populated by wizards who coalesce into guilds to hone their magical abilities. Among the guilds is Fairy Tail, a wizards guild famous for its members' overly destructive antics. but there is one member that exceeds the word destruction, a man who can be described as "THE STRONGEST MAGE". in other words, he's too strong that it makes him frustrated.
1. The Strongest Mage

Out in the open of a huge forest, lay a wooden cabin, there lives a young boy with black spiky hair, yellow shirt, shorts and a pair of red boots. The said boy was carrying a huge axe on his back, and the boy had a poker expression on his face and a noticeable mole under his left eye. Scratching the back of his neck, he smells the air around him, he sighed.

"Another boring day, I guess"

The young lad said to himself, then he leave his home to gather woods for the night, on his way, animals of all sort were insight looking at him, rabbits, deer's, wolf's and some monstrous vulcans, yes vulcans. Eyeing the boy in curiosity or scared at him but none dared to attacked or get near the lad, the child didn't bother to check or look back at them. He grab then adjusted the axe that was place on his back, he put it on his right shoulder as he continued his walk.

The sound of the forest was relaxing for the lad; all the beasts that were looking at him finally departed and leave him alone. Until in a clearing, near the lake, something called his attention.

" **Hey kid, gathering woods early in the morning again?"**

He look at the one who spoke, it was a huge yellow Dragon resting near the lake, his scales was more of gold than a yellow because of the sunlight, the dragon have a huge blade like horn on his nose and a cleaned bald head. His wings were folded at the back.

"Ahh, Bald dragon!"

" **DON'T CALL ME BALD DRAGON, YA SNOT-NOSED BRAT!"**

The Dragon yelled at the Boy with a huge tick mark of the side of his head, the boy covered both his ears because of how loud the dragon can be, the rest of the animals nearby were frightened and runs away from the two.

" **ehem! Anyway, after you done with gathering woods, come back here so we can continue our training"**

The Dragon said to the boy, the lad nodded at him and quickly runs deeper to the forest. The dragon watch the boy until he disappeared from his sight, he scratches his head and slightly cried because of his missing horns, he curses war that happen 400 years ago, if that didn't happen he wouldn't have to lose his beautiful horns. Growling, he released a small amount of aura around him, a huge crack appeared on the floor, literally destroying some trees near him. He saw what he did, as he quickly panic a bit and tried to hide what he had done.

" **Ah Crap, better clean this up before the Tommy finds out"**

Back with the boy, who is now named as tommy, he was currently looking for a tree to chop, he noticed two Vulcans happily talking to each other, he approaches them.

"yo"

Tommy lazily wave at the beasts, the vulcans look at who called the two and was surprised to see tommy, which was walking towards them.

"EEEEPPPP! It's the Kid!"

"Spare us please!"

Tommy look at them questionably, why was they scared of him? He was just a small kid, heck he was just 6 damn it. He waves his hands to them.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you alright, I was just gonna ask if you guys know any good tree to chop"

The two vulcans look at each other, and at the same time pointed the tree behind them, tommy smiled and thanked them, and he proceed to the tree and started to chop it. The vulcans sighed of relief that Tommy didn't kill them, and so they continued their talk.

"So you heard about the Wyverns terrorizing at the west side of the forest?"

"Oh yeah, a buddy of mine was almost killed by them too"

"Damn, the dark forest sure is getting dangerous nowadays"

"You said it, good thing we live at the center!"

"This is the territory of that strong bald dragon; let those wyverns try to take this forest from him hahaha"

"Sshhh! Quiet! Don't call the dragon bald, you dimwit! His son could hear us!"

The Vulcan warned his buddy who claps his mouth immediately, the two check if Tommy heard them, they paled when Tommy stop his chopping and was listening to them the whole time, his expression was still bored but his eyes tell them otherwise. He places the axe on his right shoulder again which startled the two Vulcan's, thinking that Tommy was going to kill them, but that wasn't the case.

"Hey"

Tommy calls the two.

"YES?!"

The vulcans answered immediately.

"How many?"

"Ehh?"

The vulcans said at the same time. Tommy expression suddenly became serious and a small amount of energy was around him, the two hugs each other because of what they are seeing around the boy.

"How many wyverns"

"a-around 80, I think"

The Vulcan looks at his buddy who nodded. They turn their attention to Tommy again.

"Why?"

Tommy bumps both his fist together as a shockwave was felt around them, then grinned.

"I'm gonna fight all of them"

* * *

The West side of the Big Forest was being invaded by what appears to be a pack of flesh eating wyverns; they are large, bipedal creatures with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. It is primary gray with dark red markings throughout.

 ***SSSKKRRRCCHHHH***

The wyverns were flying towards the north side of the forest, while hunting for food; they notice a family of Deer running. Screeching, two of the wyverns dive to attack the family, the deer's saw them and run's faster for their lives; the smallest deer stumble on the run and landed on the ground, hurt. Both of the deer parents stop and run back to their fawn. The father got between his family and the hungry wyverns. The attacking wyverns wear almost near the family, two fired balls of fire at them, to be cooked, the mother and the fawn cuddled up at each other, while the father closed its eyes and embrace the impact of the attack.

 **(BGM: Saitama Theme)**

A shadowy figure leaps in to grab the family, and then jumps out of the wyverns attack, Landing at the side, Tommy with a bored expression was holding the deer's, the two adults was in each arms and the smallest was on his back.

"woohhh… that was some fireball"

He places the family on the ground and immediately runs, but nodded at him in thanks before leaving him. Tommy wave at them goodbye then look at the two wyverns that were glaring at him angrily for getting on their way of their foods.

"Alright, you two shouldn't play with fire, you might hurt some someone. And for the eating other animals…. Well, I guess that's part of the circle of life"

He Scratches the back of his head. The wyverns roars and charges at Tommy in full speed, one was a bit faster than the other, the fastest wyvern already open its mouth as just as it was about to bite Tommy in half, then the Bad Ass just happened, Tommy dashes in front of the wyvern and raised his right arm.

 ***BBBOOOOOOMMM***

The Wyvern exploded to pieces, as all of its carcasses was scattered on the ground. The other wyvern stopped at what it has witness, even the pack that were in the air saw it too, all their eyes are lock on the one who did it. Tommy's back was facing the monsters; a gold aura was surrounding him, he looks and pointed at them, then gestured his fingers to attack him.

"Come at me bro"

With a loud screech by what it seems to be the leader, all Wyverns attack Tommy; the boy leapt again in and punches 6 of them, killing those wyverns in an instant without effort. He didn't stop there as he still ran forward punching those who was in front of him, he was searching for its leader, another wyvern tried his luck as it dashes forward only for Tommy to spin and evade the attack then counter it with a straight punch to the body, making that wyvern explode and died. 3 flame attacks hit him behind, that flamethrower was powerful that the nearby trees burns, making a forest fire. Tommy who was not affected blows the huge fire and the direction went back to the ones who cause it, burning them alive, The strong kid jumps and punches and kicks some wyverns in the sky, killing them, many carcasses were falling to the ground as Tommy landed with both feet but his cloth were burned, leaving him topless.

"oh man, dad's going to kill me.."

He noticed that the wyverns was now surrounding him, he looks around if they were some escape route, except there were none, not that tommy wanted to run away from a fight.

"This isn't a fair fight you know"

All wyverns yell in disagreement at Tommy, making our hero confused. One last yell all of them attacks him with any warning, Tommy did a stance, spreading his legs away from each other, clenching both his fist, he suck the air around him as he prepared for his attack, half his might he releases his attack upwards at the wyverns.

"BALD DRAGONS ROAR!"

A powerful gold colored tornado hits all of the wyverns within reach, instantly killing all of them, but it was not just the wyverns who were hit, also the surrounding areas, like the boulders, trees, etc. leaving a huge damage on the forest. Tommy the only one standing in the center check his surroundings, sweating, he looks at his fist and falls to his knees.

"Why did I use my magic…"

He remembers why he was forbidden by his dragon father, to not use his Dragon slaying magic. It was because he and tommy were too strong.

Too strong, that most of the bald dragon and Tommy's opponents were defeated in an instant, in just one Dragon slayer attack or just a simple one punch. With all of tommy's might, he screams in frustration.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

Days after the wyvern invasion, The Yellow bald dragon that is named Saitama was relaxing on the top of a boulder watching his son, tommy, doing 100 Sit-ups, the boy was already done with 100 Push-ups. A bored look was on saitama's face, looking at tommy that was sweating yet was not exhausted.

" **hey, tommy"**

Still doing the Sit-ups, he looks at his father figure.

" **After training, we'll we focusing on the dragon slayer Magic, ok?"**

"The Bald Dragon Slayer Magic?"

" **IT IS NOT CALLED THE BALD DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!"**

Saitama yells at Tommy, smokes were releasing on his head in anger as the boy sweatdropped, because the smokes creates sweats on the dragons head, making it much shinier. He wanted to tell it to him, but it will make saitama angrier.

"Then what will we call it?"

Tommy innocently ask Saitama, the dragon open his mouth to speak but closed it immediately, thinking that, he too, doesn't know what to call their dragon slayer magic. Regretfully, he said to stick with 'Bald Dragon slayer Magic' making him facepalmed. For Tommy he wanted to laugh at saitama but after imagining in the future, if he still continued to call himself 'Bald Dragon slayer' he will definitely be a laughing stock, this makes the boy finally see why the yellow dragon was so angry.

"Say Saitama, I suggest that we change the name after all!"

Tommy suggested, maybe save both of their lives, But Saitama shook his head in disagreement.

" **Sorry kid, we- haaahh…. We'll have to stick with the BALD word"**

He said to the boy, making tommy pale. We'll good luck in the future was the only word to describe today.

" **i shouldn't have made that bet with her…"**

saitama muttered to himself, rubbing his eyebrows but also making sure that the child didn't hear him. So after Tommy's daily exercise, the two were at the top of a mountain looking at the surroundings. Tommy was reading a very old journal, who's author was the bald dragon himself, while Saitama was sitting near him, he got up and smells the fresh air at the top, but he cough immediately, because someone farted, he check at the side down just to see 3 vulcans having a farting competition, he was about to throw them the half of the mountain the dragon were resting at but Tommy suddenly asked a question.

"I read it in your journal that each dragon has different type of elements"

Saitama looks at him and nodded.

" **That's right** "

"So, what element do we use?"

" **I dunno"**

Saitama just shrugged, clearly even the mighty yellow bald dragon doesn't know his own element. Leaving the child confused.

"ehh?"

" **I just, don't know"**

Tommy just stared at the journal and then look at saitama, he continued to read the said journal of history, maybe he might just find what type of element they use. Unfortunately, he didn't find a single answer at all, the only thing he find was about a guy named Zeref, that Acnologia dragon dude, the Dragon queen and the dragon festival wachamacallit. Tommy didn't care about those at all, hecks, he will eventually forget about those things anyway. Saitama saw the confused look on the lad's face, smirking, he patted tommy's head as he looks up at saitama.

" **Don't trouble yourself about what element we use, just remember that we are a strong dragon and son duo!"**

Saitama said to tommy with pride as the boy smiled in gleam, but both immediately look on the ground, gloomy.

" **Too strong…"**

But of course, they have Immeasurable Strength, Speed, reflexes and an infinite stamina, also invulnerability and Supernatural senses, but if there is something that the two take's pride of, it was there indomitable will power.

"so, why are we even here?"

Tommy asked him.

" **How many magic attacks do you know?"**

"Just one"

Saitama blinked.

" **Just… one?"**

"Yup, just the Bald Dragons Roar"

Saitama sweats hard, after many years; all Tommy knows was just the roar? We'll all the kid ever did was push-ups, sit-ups etc. only they're daily exercise. That said exercise that makes the boy like him, killing/ending the enemies in a single one punch.

' _ **he needed more than the roar'**_ Saitama thought.

" **Alright, today and the following years to come, after your daily training, we will be focusing on your magic slayer attacks, alright?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok"

Tommy said with a Poker face. Saitama have the same expression on his face as well. A couple of seconds and the two still look at each other. Until the dragon decide to break it.

" **We should probably get started"**

"Yep"

* * *

X775

Tommy was currently gathering woods in the forest; years ago saitama went missing leaving him all alone, he doesn't know why but that didn't bother him, he knows that his father was too strong, and no other beings can defeat him, he still continue his daily exercise and practicing his magic on a isolated place so no one can get hurt, he recall what his father last words for him before disappearing.

" _ **There's a sale at the village nearby, 50% off on fishes and veggies, it's just a 50 minutes' walk from here but if you run, it will only take about 20, so go get me some salmons and Lettuce"**_

Wait, that wasn't it.

" _ **Remember tommy, once you mastered the entire Bald Dragon slayer Magic. You are forbid to use them for evil things and you are not allowed to use them on battle, unless you needed it. And one last thing, go outside the forest; don't stay in that old cabin of yours! Have some adventure in you, your still young, go join a guild or something and have FUN!"**_

Tommy stopped midway of his chopping, he swipe his arm on his forehead and stared on the ground. Deep inside him, he really doesn't want to leave the forest, most specially his cabin that was the very thing he builds, with the help of saitama of course. But his father wanted him to leave, explore the outside world; scratching his hair in frustration he decided his leave his fate on a pebble, if the pebble stays in the air for 30 seconds he stays in the forest but if the pebble stays in the air more than 30 he leaves. So a little bit of his strength he throws it in the air, but because he still had trouble adjusting his power and unknown to tommy the pebble was now floating in space. The Dragon slayer was still waiting for the pebble to drop, but now that it was past 3 minutes, he sighed and grabs his axe to return to his cabin.

As he exited the door, he adjusted his hug Backpack that was much taller than him, he smells the air in the forest one last time, nodding, he embarks on his adventure. The forest animals, as well as the vulcans, all wave a goodbye at him, some were saying thanks, and most especially the deer family he saved from the wyverns, who has now many more of it's kind.

"Goodbye! I hope you we meet again!" Tommy waved back at them.

And with that he embarks on his journey outside the forest and to god knows where he will land, but before he could even step foot on the grass, a load screech was heard, tommy and all of the other living things look up in the sky, the faces of them went horror, minus our OC, what they saw was a huge Wyvern, similar to the ones who invaded they a couple of years ago, the said wyvern had some scratch marks all over its body. The animals started to run away, the vulcans living there man up and stayed to fight the huge lizard and tommy with a poker look, drop his bag on the ground and stretches his right arm, the Wyvern dives towards him and the vulcan's fast, landing, the gust of its wing forces the vulcan's to be knock out from where they stand, after that, the wyvern eyed at the unaffected tommy, who covered his eyes with his arms.

" **I was expecting a dragon to greet me, but instead it's just a bunch of monkeys and a human child"** the wyvern said in disappointment, Tommy look back at him with a poker face.

" **I am very disappointed"** the wyvern sighed. **"No matter, at least I get to eat free foods"**

Tommy still stood where he stands, and gave the lizard a puzzled look.

" **Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Roth, the last remaining of the wyvern tribes with red markings, and also the strongest of my kind, it was many years ago that many of my brethren invaded this forest but was decimated by a dragon, none came back and leaves me the only one, so I promised myself to take revenge on the one who killed my kind, so I trained, killed other beast much more stronger than me, and I attained more than my strength! I have received the gift of destruction by the one called Acnologia! He gave me the strength to kill a dragon! Thus, makes me the very first wyvern to kill a drago-"  
**

Whatever the wyvern was going to say, Tommy punches him straight in the face, leaving upper body less, and headless.

"you talk too much" Tommy said with a poker face, he dusted himself and grabs his bag.

He looks back at the surprised look of the vulcans and waved at them once again, this time he finally embark on his journey, but what he didn't know that at the end of his journey, he will stumble upon the city of Magnolia and join a guild, where he will call his home.

* * *

 **ONE PUNCH MAGE**

Chapter 1: The Strongest Mage

* * *

On the outskirt of a village, there were many dead cows lying on a farm, the cause of its deaths were all of their abdomen were eaten, the farmer had a look of sadness on his face, just looking at his dead cows.

"they say that it was a huge lizard, more of a crocodile man, 9 foot tall" the farmer said to someone besides him.

"and you know where to find this lizard man?" the being besides his ask.

The farmer pointed at the forest, where a swamp resides. The being nodded at him and proceed to the swamp to catch this monstrous lizard, but before he could go any further, the farmer called him again.

"I didn't catch your name!"

The figure look back at him, it was a small yellow cat. The cat has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a yellow exceed, made of an artificial skin materials and his eyes have black sclera with yellow cat like irises. He has spiky blond and his eyebrows were brown, he also has pierced cat ears. The cyborg exceed dressed in normal street clothes and sleeveless tops in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle and its tails mechanical tail.

"my name is Genos"

With that Genos proceeds towards the swamp. Glaring it as both his eyes glowed for a fight to come.


	2. The Lone Cat

As a new day begins, our favorite little dragon slayer continues on his journey towards the city, Tommy was currently carrying a plastic bag full of fruits and other eatable stuff like candies and etc. he was on his way towards the city named Magnolia, then he happens to stumble upon a shop, who on that day had a sale of 40% discount on all meats, fish and etc. for unknown reasons, every time he sees or hears the word "discount", he immediately goes there to buy stuff.

right now he was eating a fresh apple.

"hhhmmm! These apple is so tasty!" as he chews the sweet apple.

But what he didn't know, an unknown assailant was lurking around the corner, he spotted Tommy walking, his big red eyes watching him, Meanwhile Tommy just finished eating the apple and throws it aside, grabbing another one; he opens his mouth to take a bite, until he heard a sound he hasn't heard in years, the sound of the assailant.

 ***BBBBBZZZZZ***

He stopped walking and froze, tommy slowly closes his mouth and return the apple back to the plastic bag, dropping his Backpack and his discounted foods, he turns around to look at the assailant.

"So, we meet again…. Mosquito" he growled.

Indeed, it was a bloodsucking Mosquito, the insect flies steadily on his position as tommy finally sees the bug, the two stares at each other for seconds, the Bald Dragon Slayer clenches his fist, his face gotten serious, and did a battle stance, while the mosquito just floats there and eyeing him. Suddenly tommy appeared in front of the insect and raises both his hands at each side of the Bug.

 ***CLAP!***

Both hands clap loudly at each other, smokes were visible, tommy looking closely at his hands making sure that the small blood sucker is dead, seconds of nothing but silence, he smirks thinking that the mosquito is now lifeless. Oh How wrong he was.

 ***BBBBBZZZZZZ***

The insect effortlessly escapes his fate and simply flies out Tommy's hands, the Bald Dragon Slayer had his jaw dropped and eyes were wide like saucers, his rival manage to survived the attack.

 ***CLAP!***

Tommy tried his luck again as he attacks the mosquito, smokes appeared on his hands and his rival escaped again, tommy stood at his spot then flared up his magic aura, grinning his teeth in anger and eyebrows twitching, he glared at the insect.

"oh, you are so dead!" he yells.

 ***CLAP!***

It escape.

 ***CLAP!***

It escape again.

 ***CLAP!***

It escape yet again.

 ***CLAP!***

 ***BBBBBZZZZZ***

"SON-OF-A-WITCH!"

 ***CLAP!***

 ***CLAP!***

 ***CLAP!***

 ***CLAP!***

 ***CLAP!***

 ***CLAP!***

 ***CLAP!***

While Tommy's fighting his rival/Assailant/Mosquito. Inside the forest lies a swamp, it is an area of land permanently filled with water. The shadowy tree root system and cypress knobs provide a rich, sheltered habitat for nesting birds, as well as fish, amphibians and reptiles. A lone Pink flamingo happens to be flying there, landing on a branch, it bent down to drink in the water, unknown to the bird, something was swimming under the water as it approaches the flamingo fast, the bird saw this as it flies away quickly, but before the bird could descend, a huge green reptilian arm grabs the bird by the neck, the rest of the reptilian body resurface, it was a huge muscular Human-like Reptile with crocodile features, it's back has spikes that could piece even metal, The flamingo struggles to break free, this amuses the reptile.

" **You can try all you want, Birdie** " The Crocodile man said. " **But you will never escape, once you are in my grasp**."

Then he opens his jaws, making his mouth go wider, saliva dropping and a very bad breath to go with.

" **Bon Appétit** " he slowly went to bite the flamingo, head first as the bird keep on struggling to escape away from him. Once it is within a chomp from his mouth, it bites its head off, but that would had happened if there Weren't anyone else in the area, lucky for the bird there was.

"Target sighted"

Out of nowhere, a torrent of flames hits the humanoid Crocodile from behind, letting the Flamingo released from his hand, as the bird quickly flew away from him. When the flames stop, the reptile man expression turned annoyed, he felt pain from that attack, as he looks at the one who's responsible. what he saw was a small yellow cyborg cat with its right paw open and its palm was releasing smokes, as it was pointing at his direction. There stands Genos, the Cyborg cat was glaring at the reptile, while analyzing his body head to toe, without the reptilian man knowing about it.

" **You, made me let go of my snack** " he growled at Genos, while the Cyborg cat didn't care as he still pointing his mechanical paw directly at him with a grim expression, his palm was heating up.

"I am here in the request of the villagers to exterminate you" Genos casually said.

" **They sent a feline to kill me?** " The Croc arrogantly said, not impressed, then a fireball hits his face, the Croc was looking at the side upward, clearly felt the pain again, he looks a Genos with anger. " **you little shit…** " The Croc Growled at him.

"My name Genos, and it will be the last name you will know, when I destroy you" Genos declared, his right paw started to heat up as the smokes begin to appears from it, pointing his paw to the Enemy.

"Get Incinerated"

* * *

ONE PUNCH MAGE

Chapter 2: The Lone Cat

* * *

 ***CLAP!***

This was the 40th time tommy tried to kill the mosquito, and this was the 40th time it escaped the attack, Tommy covered his face with both of his hands, right now he was on his knees, crying in frustration, he had so much power withing him and yet couldn't kill one insect.

"Damn you, Mosquito" he muttered to himself, then an idea pop on his head, he went to his Backpack and grab a Fly slapper, he brought it at a sale in the last village he visited.

"let's see you try to evade this!" he said to the Mosquito who was now resting on a boulder, seeing an opportunity, Tommy swipe the blood sucking insect with the slapper, at impact not only that it did manage to hit the bug, the slapper was destroyed and so was the boulder, because of Tommy's limitless strength.

"Alright!" he cheered.

 ***BBBBBZZZZZ***

"WHAT?!"

Tommy was surprised that the bug survives yet again; a huge tick mark appeared on our OCs head as he tries to hit it with the destroyed item, but the mosquito for some reason was effortlessly evading the young Bald Dragon Slayer attacks and just flies away from him, until it flew through the forest and went straight to the swamp.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BUG!" Tommy screams and chases it inside the forest too, except he returned and grabs his belongings, then went back to chasing the damn bug.

* * *

(BGM: Genos Theme Music)

The Reptile Was throwing huge rocks at the Cyborg cat, Genos zigzagging around just to evade them while going forward to the enemy, when Genos was within reach, the reptile spins and did a tail strike on Genos, who manage to block it with his left arm, the Cyborg Feline was thrown to the side by the impact and did a backflip, when he landed the reptile was already in front of him grinning, Genos eyes widen, clearly didn't see him coming.

" **Hello!"** The Reptile said then punches Genos straight in the face, the cyborg cat was thrown straight to the trees, smashing himself to it.

The Croc lungs forward to Genos but this time the Cyborg Cat was ready, his right palm was open and fired another torrent of flames straight at him, the enemy uses his arms to block it. When the attack was finish, Genos was not there anymore, the Croc looks at the side if the cyborg was there but it was above him with both paws open.

"Incinerate" Genos said as he fires him.

Flames hit the Croc as it screams in pain.

" **GGAAAGGGHH! You little Shit!"** it screams much loader, then the spikes on his back expanded and hits the Cyborg feline, Genos couldn't dodge and was hit, two spike pierce his right leg and left shoulder, since Genos was part machine he won't die in that type of attack but he would be lying if he didn't felt pain from the spikes.

Still on the spike, Genos tried to escape but the Croc bulldozes to the trees back first, where Genos was still impaled at.

"UUGGH!" Genos said in pain, as he manages to take the spike off his Right leg.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA How you like that Little Kitty!"** The Croc Arrogantly said to Genos, With the Cyborg cat struggling to break free, he didn't think twice as he rip-off his Left arm that was still impaled in the croc's spike jumping away from it, once he was away, Genos bombarded the enemy with torrents of fire balls, the Croc covered his face with his arms then Genos appeared below him and uppercut him straight in the face.

" **GGAAAGGH!"** The Croc was pushed a little, then glared angrily at Genos. His tail grew and spikes appeared at the end of it, The Croc tries to tail strike Genos again.

 ***SLICE***

Then something happens, The Croc eyes widen and slowly look at his tail, which was cut down, It Screams in pain as Blood came out of it. He looks at Genos who is missing its leftt arm and now flying, The Crocs eyes widen at the Flying Cyborg cat who has now have two mechanical wings behind his back. The said mechanical wings have sharp feathers that was used to cut the Crocs tail and a single Booster in the middle of the wings.

" **You can FLY?"**

"But of course, me as an Exceed have the Ability to sprout wings behind my back and can fly anywhere. But now that I am half machine, not only that I can fly much higher and faster, the feathers on the wing s can be used as a weapon to cut anything, even reptiles like you." He Pointed his Right paw at the Croc.

"now, stay still while I roast you into ashes"

' _ **this is not good, I need to get the hell out of here!'**_ It's what the crocodile demon thought as he quickly dives under the swamp, Genos attack missed its target as he scans the area, looking for the Crocodile. He saw it swimming fast away from him, Genos eyes flashes as he chases it. He flies fast while evading some trees.

"you can run, but you will never hide from me" Genos said to the Croc, while the later heard him, he smashes some of the tree roots, making it fall above The Cyborg Cat, Genos saw this and evades them effortless, but what he didn't think of is that the smashed trees formed into some kind of barricade blocking his path. Genos Glared at the wooden gate and burns it down, he flies pass through it but the Croc was nowhere in sight.

"Curses, he got away" he checks the area for some clues to which way it went. He saw a trail of blood in the water swamp, so he followed it.

He follows the trail of blood until he reaches a small land in the middle of the swamp, in the land was a big cave with markings of claws, beside those, Genos see some writings outside the cave, he landed near it and his wings disappeared, he approaches the writing which blood was used as an ink and read it.

ZEREF

Genos raised an eyebrow, he checks the other writing but all of them were the same word.

"Zeref? Where did I heard that name?….." he questioned.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Genos turns at the one who shouted, Tommy appeared out of the open with an angry expression on his face.

"I STILL HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" he yells randomly, hoping that the bug heard him.

' _a kid?_ ' Genos eyes widen, this was not good for the Cyborg Cat with a civilian in the area, he was going to have trouble dealing with his enemy while trying to protect the kid.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! GRRRR- huh?" Tommy was searching for the mosquito but he saw Genos staring at him with a Grimm expression on his face, Tommy blinks while looking at Genos. "a Cat?"

"you there, kid" he pointed his right paw at Tommy. "Don't you know that there is a Dangerous creature lurking around the swamp?"

Tommy paled hearing it.

"woohh…. Really?" he gulps after.

"You must leave now! Before the Monster appeared" he suggested to Tommy who quickly nodded.

"right, thanks for the warning little kitty" he was about to leave until the two heard a sinister laugh.

" **heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

The Laughter came inside the cave, Genos narrowed his eyes in the entrance while Tommy tilted his head, clearly doesn't know what was happening or what's funny?

Then came the Croc Monsters Grinning evilly while holding what appears to be a sphere. Genos pose his battle stance as Tommy jaw open seeing a monster like that.

"that's the monster?" Tommy questioned, Pointing at it.

The Croc looks at the newcomer who was Tommy and Grinned at him.

" **Monster? No, I am not a Monsters… But a DEMON!"** HE yells at the two.

"a Demon?" Genos questioned him.

" **That's Right! I am one of the Demons in the Book of Zeref!"**

Genos eyes widen, it was like something click inside his head. While tommy had his mouth slightly open, clearly, he didn't hear what the Demon said.

"did you say the lemons in the cooks of Derek?" Tommy ask. Making the Crocodile Demon sweatdropped.

" **N-No, I said Demons in the Book of Zeref"** The Demon reply making Tommy nodded.

"now I remember" Genos spoke turning now to his attention. "you talking about Zeref, as in the Black Wizard Zeref" His Yellow Eyes Glows. the Crocodile Demon Grinned, and then Tommy wondered where he also has heard that name too.

" **that's Right Cat! And now you die!"** The Crocodile Demons throws the sphere on the ground breaking it.

Suddenly Millions of Mosquitos emerges from it, as they fly around surrounding the Boy and Cyborg Cat, Genos eyes lights up as his Right paw heat-up while Tommy pales seeing many of the bugs, mostly Mosquitos. Then the Mosquitos all came crashing down onto the two and soon enough, the swamp was flooded by Millions of mosquitos, it even flushed a couple of trees with ease. Thinking quickly, Genos charged up his energy to his right paw before releasing a gigantic heat beam that incinerated all the mosquitos in flame with one-shot.

As soon as the flames dissipate, everything within radius five hundred meters had been transformed into wasteland.

"I thought you would have at least human-level intelligence…But it seems you were just a Brainless monster" Genos spoke after he finished burned all the Blood Suckers

"You Summoned all the mosquitos together in one, easy-to-burn swarm. And it was a good thing that were no other living beings within five hundred meters radius- wait" Genos suddenly realized that the kid was near his attack.

"the kid!" he quickly turned around to checking out if the kid was alright, but with an all-out attack like that, he is definitely.

"Man, you saved my butt and you are really amazing. You totally made them bug out, right? Eh? Eh? Right?" Tommy said with a pun while had a poker smile on his face, Genos merely stared at the kid in complete shock. Not because Tommy was in fact completely naked, but the fact Tommy was able to shrug off his incinerated blast from point-blank range without having injury at all.

Before Genos could say anything else, the Crocodile Demon appeared behind him, he too was also completely unscratched.

"He's Alive?!" Genos said but the Demon uses his Claw and cutting him almost completely in half. Genos spun around to attack him but merely threw him up to air and began to attack him continuously.

" **You stupid?! Those bugs were nothing but distraction to use for you! hahahahahahahaha"** he said in mocking manner as he continued his assault on Genos.

Tommy watch at the sideline as the Demon Barrages Genos with attacks, completely helpless. Suddenly something caught our OC eyes. A lonely Mosquito was flying and landed on the Crocodiles Demons Cheeks, Tommy recognized the bug, it was the same bug he was trying to kill, he rubs his hands and smirked.

"ohhh, now you're dead" Tommy muttered.

Genos body was now at the point of breaking, his lower half was near separating and both his arms were rip apart, his chest open slightly, revealing a blue orb, slowly spinning and was blinking in red. The Crocodile Demon throws him in the air and the Demon launch himself towards Genos for the Final Strike.

" **I GOT YOU NOW!"** The Crocodile Demon leapt at the badly beaten Genos.

' _how stupid of me…. I let my guard down and now I have no change of winning against this fouled Monster, there is only one way to defeat it.. I must blow myself up with him…_ ' Genos mentally said, as the orb on his chest started to spin and Glow. Genos was prepared to blow himself up as The Crocodile Demon was Close Enough.

' _I'm Sorry Mr. Warrod.._ ' that was the last thought inside his head.

" **DIE PUSSY-"**

"Bald Dragon's normal slap"

 ***SLAP***

But before that can happen, a naked Tommy suddenly appeared and slapped the Crocodile demon in the face, sending his head into the Distance, leaving nothing but his headless body on the ground.

Genos was greatly surprised by this as he crashed onto the ground, his eyes remained widen and his jaw dropped when he witnesses that this small child had just slap the Shit and killed his opponent who he was having troubled on with just one hit.

Tommy claps both his arms and grinned.

"Goodbye mosquito" He said as the boy grabs his belongings and was about to walk away.

"Wait a Minute!" The Cyborg Cat Genos Called the Young Dragon Slayer. "Please! Tell me your name!" from the sound of his tone, he was begging for his answer.

Tommy blinked then raised an eyebrow.

"Tommy, my name is Tommy" Our MC answered the Cyborg Cat.

"Tommy! Take me as your disciple!" Genos Begged at him.

"ahh.. ok" Tommy replied with a plain tone before walking away while naked, then that hit him, he quickly turns around and look at Genos who was looking at him in a serious expression.

"um… could you repeat what you said again?"

To Be Continued.


	3. Bad news my READERS

Greetings Y'all so i have some bad news for you guys. i'm going to stop updating ONE PUNCH MAGE from now on.

the reason? simply, i am going to remake it. you see after making the first two chapters i noticed that it doesn't have a plot, we'll the original idea of mine was just to follow the plot of fairy tail but then it sounded boring for me for some reasons, i already did that with KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants Climax since all i did there was follow RWBY plot, and in my THE HERO WITH A MOUTH (With it's next chapter is coming real soon...i believe) theres no plot there, i mean its crossover with deadpool people, so you expect a plot there? of course not..right? we'll dont worry about that, i'll be adding a plot on it, somehow with the power of fourth wall breaking of course.

ok so i'm getting way from what i should be talking about and not my other fanfics. so yeah i'm remaking it, making it more interesting and funny. dont worry the Tommy X Erza pairing is still on.

i hope you guys still support it, thanks, bye!


End file.
